


Une question de pouvoir

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Geeks, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre lui et Andrew, pense Warren, c'est juste une question de manipulation. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas important. Au contraire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Spoilers saison 6.

Warren s'est rendu compte de tout, peut-être même avant Andrew.

Quand Warren le regardait dans les yeux un peu trop longtemps, Andrew devenait nerveux et détournait la tête. Et cela amusait Warren, comme une sorte de jeu. Un jeu entre eux, car Andrew semblait chercher le regard de Warren, juste pour pouvoir baisser les yeux, confus et gêné.

C'était du pouvoir. Et Warren a depuis longtemps été le meilleur pour reconnaître les jeux de pouvoir dans son entourage. Et il a toujours voulu les tourner à son avantage.

Au début, il ne comptait pas pousser plus loin que ce jeu de regards, avec quelques allusions, pour embarrasser encore plus Andrew, pour lui laisser soupçonner qu'il avait compris. Mais au fur et à mesure que leurs activités criminelles devenaient plus sérieuses, il sentait la peur et les scrupules éloigner Andrew et Jonathan de lui, et il s'est résolu à y remédier par tous les moyens à la disposition.

Il a joué au chat et à la souris, faisant sentir qu'il attendait une explication, sans jamais offrir à Andrew la possibilité de répondre à une question directe, pour qu'il se sente de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'Andrew se lamentait une fois de plus sur la mort de Katrina, ramenant des souvenirs que Warren aurait voulu oublier, ce dernier l'avait interrompu brusquement, sans plus réfléchir à une stratégie. "Est-ce que c'est si grave ? C'est elle qui a voulu nous dénoncer à la police!" Andrew avait voulu dire quelque chose, et Warren avait rajouté, sans réfléchir, sarcastique et égrillard "Te serais-tu plaint, à sa place ?"

Andrew s'était étouffé, avait essayé de protester ou de plaisanter, avait regardé Warren qui le fixait, et avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il avait enfoui son visage écarlate dans ses mains, pour ne plus le voir. Warren triomphait dans son rôle de metteur en scène improvisé et attendait des aveux, de vrais aveux de faiblesse.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu saches..." disait Andrew, implacablement conscient de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. "Je ne voulais pas... Je..." Warren l'avait laissé se lamenter un peu, l'avait laissé lever les yeux à nouveau, le regarder avec de grands yeux timides et paniqués, comme s'il attendait une sentence, un pardon ou une condamnation. Puis il avait renoncé à rire cruellement ou à prendre l'air dégouté pour faire durer le suspense, et il l'avait serré dans se bras avec la meilleure imitation de tendresse qu'il pouvait prendre. Andrew avait balbutié, et ses yeux avaient pris une expression d'adoration et de reconnaissance.

Depuis, à chaque fois qu'Andrew est dans les bras de Warren, la même expression le reprend, inchangée. Il murmure son amour à l'oreille de Warren, et Warren lui répond qu'il l'aime aussi ; c'est un mensonge, qui fait verser à Andrew des larmes de joie. Et maintenant, Andrew n'a plus peur, et il suivra Warren jusqu'au bout de son crime. Andrew a toujours eu besoin de règles à suivre, de quelques choses sur quoi s'appuyer, et lors des moments qu'ils peuvent passer à deux, au fur et à mesure de leurs confidences et de leurs douces discussions, Warren remplace imperceptiblement la peur d'Andrew par de la confiance, et sa morale par de la dévotion pour lui.

Warren lui peint un futur où il sera maître de Sunnydale, et où Andrew sera son second. Il voit bien que la clause sur le pouvoir plait moins à Andrew que la promesse qu'ils resteront ensemble, mais Andrew fait semblant, pour lui faire plaisir. Andrew est soumis et n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que de contrôler quelqu'un ; l'entendre parler de devenir puissant et de faire faire aux gens ce qu'il veut sonne terriblement faux, et cela fait beaucoup rire Warren, un rire intérieur, où il y a plus d'autosatisfaction que de moquerie, et même un peu de tendresse.

Parfois, une discussion les ramène à nouveau sur leurs séries préférées ; maintenant que Jonathan ne leur parle plus sans un air de reproche muet, même ça est devenu meilleur à deux. Ces sujets des discussion sont les seuls sur lesquels Warren ne parvient pas à faire plier Andrew ; il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais essayé sérieusement. Dans ces moments-là ils parlent plus librement que jamais, Warren peut se permettre d'être sincère, et il se rend compte avec étonnement que malgré la sombre manipulation qu'il exerce sur Andrew, il le voit toujours comme un ami, d'une certaine façon.

"Tu ne trouves pas que Ian McKellen était super en Gandalf ?" demande Andrew. "Si", répond Warren, distraitement. "Le film était vraiment réussi. Bonne ambiance. J'ai voulu cet anneau pendant une semaine, quand j'avais douze ans, comme si j'étais dans ce monde." Andrew ouvre de grands yeux, et Warren craint d'avoir trop parlé. "Mais le film vient de sortir, non? - J'avais lu le livre, répond Warren atterré. Tu lis des livres, parfois? - Hum, je n'avais pas le droit de lire des bouquins de fantasy. Mon frère en achetait parfois en cachette, et je les lui volais dans sa chambre. J'ai lu mon premier grimoire de démonologie comme ça, je comprenais pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de scénario..." Warren est content d'avoir fait dévier la conversation. Oui, il a eu des désirs effrénés de pouvoir. Mais il a eu largement le temps de comprendre, depuis sa jeunesse, que cette histoire d'Anneau étasit une métaphore. Et - il pense - il a compris comment marchaient réellement les choses, maintenant. Il a compris que c'était possible, et pas seulement en imagination.

D'autres fois, Warren caresse doucement la tête ou la joue d'Andrew. Il sait qu'il lui suffit de très peu pour que la respiration d'Andrew s'accèlère, qu'il se mette à trembler et regarde Warren avec des yeux remplis de désir, mais il n'ose rien demander, maladroit et timide, et Warren savoure son incertitude et ses envies refoulées.

Warren se sent principalement hétérosexuel, et il sait qu'il pourrait tenir Andrew rien qu'avec des promesses, des mensonges, et des étreintes chastes, mais sentir le contrôle qu'il peut avoir sur Andrew lui donne envie de l'exploiter jusqu'au bout. Il a été très surpris de voir à quel point Andrew se soumettait, au lit, à des actes qu'il considère comme terriblement humiliants. Non seulement Andrew accepte tout sans rechigner, mais encore l'expression de son visage laisse entendre qu'il a toujours voulu le faire, sans oser prendre l'initiative, et cela excite terriblement Warren. Il se laisse emporter par ses fantasmes de domination, et le résultat est loin d'être aussi mécanique et ennuyeux qu'il l'aurait cru. Et quand au contraire, cette soumission joyeuse l'énerve, alors il se montre brutal, jusqu'à obtenir sur le visage d'Andrew un air de reproche malheureux - qu'il n'ose malgré tout pas exprimer. Warren adore ça, il redevient alors doux et console Andrew, qui retrouve sa confiance naïve et accepte ses excuse comme un cadeau. Warren sait maintenant qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner n'importe quoi. Tout en caressant Andrew, il lui dit "Tu es à moi.". Andrew hoche la tête, et Warren sait que c'est vrai. Il le savait avant ; mais il est meilleur de voir Andrew l'approuver. Il reste ensuite couché à côté de lui, et Andrew, épuisé, se plaint de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs de télékinésie pour ramasser les vêtements qui trainent par terre avant le retour de Jonathan, et ils rient ensemble, et Warren ne sait même plus si son propre rire est sincère ou pas.

Finalement, la satisfaction qu'il tire de cette relation surpasse encore l'intérêt qu'i avoir toujours Andrew de son côté quand ils font leurs plans d'action. Oh, Andrew a toujours un frisson de rejet quand il est question de meurtre ou de crimes graves, mais alors il rencontre le regard de Warren, et rapidement il cède, et le suit en toutes circonstances. Et c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant ainsi, pour Warren : le jeu n'est pas d'être simplement obéi, mais de pousser les gens à vous obéir contre leur gré. Andrew ne veut pas vraiment abandonner Jonathan, mais il le fera pour lui, et pour être seul avec lui. Warren lui-même aime bien Jonathan, mais il commence à devenir incontrôlable, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un se fasse arrêter, en cas de danger. "C'est une faiblesse", dit-il à Andrew qui manifeste de la pitié ; puis il s'achemine vers le contrôle absolu qu'il cherche.

Car tout ceci est un jeu de pouvoir. Rien de plus.

Mais dans la vie de Warren, y a-t-il eu quelque chose d'autre ?


End file.
